


Opção de Vida

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Courage to choose your own path, F/M, Love is a kind of adventure, M/M, Opposite views of wedding, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioros quer se casar com Elektra de Ártemis. Só que ela é filha de Hipolita, rainha das Amazonas. Ela vai ceder às exigências da mãe ou vai trilhar seu próprio caminho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Dois dias após o casamento de Saga e Terpsícore, Aioros foi conversar com Mu.

 

_ Queria conversar com você, Mu.

 

O tibetano largou o esboço de uma nova escultura que Shion havia pedido e convidou o sagitariano para uns copos de suco gelado. Sentaram-se nos fundos do atelier.

 

_ Sou todo ouvidos, Oiros.

 

_ Sabe, o namoro com sua filha vai bem, né... e eu queria saber sua opinião sobre o nosso casamento...

 

_ Por mim, faço o maior gosto, Oiros. Você sempre foi um exemplo pra nós, jovens cavaleiros... É até estranho que você queira ser meu genro... O maior empecilho vai ser mesmo a mãe dela. O legado de Elektra é meio complicado...

 

_ Imagino...

 

_ Não. Desculpe, mas você não tem noção. Olha, vamos marcar pra conversar com Shion. Vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível pra dobrar, ou pelo menos, tentar, a rainha das amazonas.

 

Enquanto isso, no chalé das meninas, o sonho do “príncipe encantado” rondava as cabecinhas românticas.

 

_ Ai, eu já to com saudades da Terpsícore... – suspirou Belier. – Mesmo sabendo que depois ela vai voltar direto pra casa de Gêmeos... Foi um casamento tão lindo...

 

_ E talvez venha outro por aí... – Volpi estava animada. – Elektra? Você já pensou em casar mesmo com Mestre Aioros?

 

A ariana piscou os olhos, saindo do devaneio que se encontrava. Franziu a testa:

 

_ Nem pensei em namora-lo, menina. Acho que vocês ainda estão delirando com o casamento da Pipe.

 

_ AAAAhhh, mas o Mestre Aioros é maravilhoso, com aquele jeito de macho dele, cabelos castanhos curtos, lindos olhos verdes, músculos no lugar certo, uma voz fantástica... – provocou Belier.

 

_ Não acha que você está prestando atenção demais no que não é seu? – bronqueou a outra, caindo no truque. As outras duas se cutucaram e riram. – Que horror, pareço uma dessas patetas apaixonadas que eu tanto desprezei...

 

_ É que o homem é lindo mesmo. – provocou Shina, entrando na conversa – Até eu perco o fôlego perto dele...

 

_ Ai, que Hades levem todas vocês, que saco! Tudo bem, eu vou laçar o cara em definitivo, antes que alguma mais atrevida passe na minha frente.

 

Falar é uma coisa, mas fazer é diferente. E Elektra conhecia muito bem a mãe que tinha e por mais que considerasse o Santuário como lar, sabia que um dia teria que voltar a Temiscyra e manter a tradição da família.

 

“Porque assim fez minha mãe, minha avó e todas as mulheres antes delas. Só agora eu tomo consciência do tamanho do sacrifício que elas fizeram. Será que compensa mesmo uma vida sem amor? Será que amar a um homem é uma humilhação mesmo? Pertencer a um é trair o gênero feminino? Eu me deixei contaminar pelo mundo exterior agora eu sou uma traidora da minha raça?”

 

Elektra estava tão concentrada nesse vórtice infinito de pensamentos que nem notou que seus passos a levavam para o Templo de Athena, mais precisamente aos aposentos de seu avô, Shion. Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava se vestindo, informou o servo que a atendeu. Dali alguns minutos, Shion surgiu, vestido de jeans e camiseta, perfumado, um homem maravilhoso no auge dos seus 30 anos (1). Elektra ficou quieta por alguns instantes, ela nunca, nunca iria se acostumar de ter um pai tão jovem e um avô tão jovem quanto... Ele era tão lindo de se ver... Shion sorriu, estendendo a mão pra ela:

 

_ Oras, obrigado, minha neta favorita. Você também é um colírio para meus olhos...

 

_ Pensei muito alto de novo...

 

_ Como sempre, Elektra. Aliás, é muito divertido como todo mundo não se acostumou com minha aparência e a de Dohko, mesmo escolhendo uma idade não tão jovem...

 

_ Me mostre um avô de 30 anos, Vovô. O senhor e o Dohko são homens jovens ainda e muito bonitos...

 

_ Sim, sim – Shion abanou a mão. – Mas vamos falar da ruga na sua testa. Ela não é nada bonita, não combina com você. O que a preocupa, minha querida?

 

_ Aioros e... minha mãe... e o legado das amazonas, minhas responsabilidades com Temiscyra... – Elektra jogou os braços pro alto. – De repente tudo se tornou pesado demais, chato demais, e eu não tenho mais certeza de nada.

 

_ Ótimo!

 

_ Ótimo? Como pode dizer isso?

 

_ Quando se é muito jovem, tem-se todas as certezas do mundo. A partir de quando nos tornamos adultos, já não se tem tanta certeza assim. Começamos a questionar valores, pesar decisões, fazer mais perguntas e descobrir mais respostas. Isso faz parte do processo de maturidade. Do processo de evoluir. É maravilhoso poder acompanhar esse processo nas pessoas que amamos. Me diga, no meio desse peso todo, você se arrepende de ter escolhido ficar com o Aioros?

 

_ Às vezes... Mas não na maior parte do tempo. – A garota suspirou. – Somente quando penso que ele quer casar e eu tenho que contar a mamãe. O senhor tem noção do que isso significará, não é?

 

_ Sim. Se ela consentir, estaremos destruindo séculos de tradições. Aioros vai fazer o que nem eu nem o Mu conseguimos, por outro lado. Vai virar meu ídolo... – Shion deu uma risada bem marota.

 

_ Vovô! É sério! Ela pode querer declarar guerra ao Santuário por fazer uma lavagem cerebral destrutiva em sua filha...

 

_ Foi ela que decidiu sua vinda... para lembrar o Shaka que o Mu já era dela ANTES... Bem, o tiro saiu pela culatra assim, uma dezena de vezes... Mu teve outro filho, dessa vez com o cavaleiro de virgem, você ama esse garoto levado da breca e agora pensa em fincar suas raízes definitivamente no Santuário... Sim, pensando bem, vai ser uma guerra. – Shion coçou o queixo – Vou conversar com seu pai e com Aioros. Não se preocupe, meu amor. Qualquer que seja sua decisão, ficarei do seu lado.

 

_ Qualquer que seja ela?

 

_ Claro. Porque eu entenderei os seus motivos... Quer sair pra jantar comigo?

 

_ Quero. Tem mais histórias de viagem pra contar, não tem?

 

_ Sim... Vou te contar da vez em que estive na América... depois no Caribe...

 

 

N/A: Nhaaa... eis o presente da Carla/Elektra de Ártemis... Em partes, até o dia 19, que é o aniversário dela... Vai ser simples, ainda mais porque o confronto final entre Hipólita e Shaka vai ficar pra um fic maior e melhor construído... (1) Ao contrário dos cavaleiros, que quando ressuscitaram já tinham uma idade definida, Shion morreu com mais de 200 anos, voltou com 18 em Hades, achei melhor que ELE se decidisse por uma idade na ressurreição permanente. Trinta anos é a idade quando um homem já é maduro (a maioria é) mas ainda é jovem... Belier e Volpi de Câncer, espero que vocês não se importem pela participação especial... Afinal, vocês me pertencem desde Após uma festa de Baco... (risos)


	2. capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 02

Depois do jantar, Shion marcou com Mu uma conversa séria para o dia seguinte, bem cedo.

 

_ Sim, eu já ia chama-lo. Aioros veio conversar comigo ontem.

 

_ E eu jantei com Elektra. – suspirou o adamita. – Está preparado pra mais uma batalha?

 

_ Acho que não. Mas eu nunca fugi delas, não é verdade? Ainda mais desta, em que a felicidade da minha filha está em jogo. Vamos até lá ou chamamos Hipólita aqui?

 

_ Bem, se formos até lá, estaremos em desvantagem no campo “inimigo”. – Shion colocou a mão na boca, pensativo. – Se trouxermos ela aqui... ela pode agredir Aioros, Elektra, Shaka, quem mais estiver na frente.

 

_ Mas nem pensar em ir conversar com Hipólita sem Elektra. Conhece o gênio. Ela iria atrás de nós furiosa...

 

_ Uff... Talvez enfrentar os deuses seja tarefa menos penosa... Mulheres, bah! Vamos chamar nossa princesa e enfrentar o dragão de uma vez.

 

Mu deu uma risadinha e chamou Elektra. Ela concordou que era melhor enfrentar e decidir tudo de uma vez. Os três deram as mãos, se concentraram e foram parar diante dos portões de Temiscyra. A sentinela os recebeu com um grito:

 

_ PAREM E SE IDENTIFIQUEM!

 

_ Eu sou Elektra de Ártemis, filha da rainha Hipólita, e estou com meu pai e meu avô. Mexa-se, sua idiota, e deixe-nos entrar. E avise minha mãe que estou aqui, rápido!

 

Shion e Mu apenas trocaram um olhar. Imediatamente, o portão se abriu e alguns pares de olhos assustados olharam para os três e se curvaram, em respeito:

 

_ Salve, princesa Elektra. Perdoe-nos a recepção, mas sua visita não nos foi informada. Sigam-nos, já enviamos a notícia de sua chegada a sua mãe, que está no pomar das Hespérides.

 

“Talvez o chicote estale em algumas costas, hoje...” pensou Shion.

 

“Depois na nossa conversa, o chicote vai estalar em MUITAS costas, o senhor quer dizer”.

 

Foram conduzidos a uma varanda agradável, tendo vinho gelado, frutas frescas e servas com abanos... Claro que o leque era em deferência à Elektra, homens não tinham regalias em Temiscyra.

 

Hipólita chegou alguns minutos depois, tentando disfarçar a irritação. Mu nunca vinha vê-la. Ela adoraria ter tido tempo de se arrumar com o máximo de glamour possível. Mas sorriu adoravelmente e cumprimentou o pai e o ex-amante com delicadeza.

 

_ Deveriam ter me avisado com antecedência. Eu prepararia uma recepção de acordo. – olhou atentamente para o rosto da filha. – Mas para vocês virem com tanta urgência é porque o assunto deve ser MUITO sério. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

_ Sim... – começou Shion, mas Elektra levantou a mão.

 

_ Não, meu avô. Com todo o respeito, vamos pular a parte dos rodeios e justificativas e vamos direto ao assunto. Mãe, eu quero me casar.

 

O choque foi tamanho que Hipólita, que estava se acomodando, pulou de pé. Balançou a cabeça, negando o que ouviu e ainda tentou digerir a informação de modo mais palatável:

 

_ Casar? Você está querendo dizer que quer se juntar a um homem, não é? Oras, meu bem, você já tem idade para fazer isso sem ter que me pedir permissão ou ter que trazer seus parentes masculinos para interceder por você. Aliás, já estava mesmo na hora de você providenciar uma herdeira para Temiscyra e...

 

_ Não, minha mãe. Eu quis dizer casar mesmo. Me unir a um homem definitivamente, pra sempre. Não gerar apenas uma herdeira para Temiscyra, mas quantos filhos me forem dados, de ambos os sexos.

 

Mu e Shion que estavam observando atentamente o rosto de Hipólita pra prever suas reações se preocuparam. Ela estava atingindo todos os tons da palheta a partir do rosa. Antes que atingisse o púrpura, explodiu apontando o dedo ao redor:

 

_ ENDOIDECESTE? ONDE JÁ SE VIU, A HERDEIRA DE TEMISCYRA SE UNINDO A UM HOMEM, PERDENDO O ORGULHO, TRAINDO SUA RAÇA, ENVERGONHANDO SUAS COMPANHEIRAS? VOCÊS! VOCÊS ESTÃO APOIANDO ESSE ABSURDO. COM CERTEZA, TRAMARAM TUDO NAS MINHAS COSTAS...

 

“É agora!” _ Calma aí, mocinha. Abaixa esse dedo que você pode ser a rainha em Temiscyra, mas eu sou seu pai e mereço respeito. Pelo menos, um pouco por ser alguém com mais idade e experiência que você. Não tramamos nada nas suas costas...

 

_ Sim, Hipólita. Era previsível que isso acontecesse, já que estamos em pleno século XXI e ...

 

_ Não existe a passagem do tempo para nós! E você apoiou esse absurdo como vingança contra mim, não é? Por ter enviado nossa filha para você, para lembrar de suas obrigações como pai, para esfregar na cara daquele veado descarado que você já foi meu...

 

Mu rolou os olhos. “Assim não vai ser possível...” Mas Elektra já estava armada para a batalha. E abrindo e fechando as mãos de nervoso, soltou a língua:

 

_ Olha o tamanho da contradição que a senhora está falando, minha mãe. A senhora diz primeiro que eu não devo me casar pra não depender de homem nenhum, para não gerar filhos pra ele e seu nome, mas a senhora quis me usar pra amarrar meu pai à sua lembrança, já que como a senhora escolheu ser rainha das amazonas, nunca que ia ficar com ele. E o tempo passa sim, aqui em Temiscyra. Usamos geladeira, ar condicionado e computadores. O portão da entrada é vigiado por circuito interno de câmaras de vídeo.

 

_ As tradições não mudam nunca...

 

_ Pois eu lhe digo: TÁ NA HORA DE MUDAR! Qual a diferença de ser submissa às leis machistas, que tolhem o direito das mulheres de ter voz ativa em suas escolhas e as leis de Temiscyra, que também estão me tirando esse direito? Porque dependendo do homem que eu escolher pra ser meu companheiro por toda a vida, ele vai me tratar com respeito e carinho e vai me permitir muita coisa, o que as tradições não vão fazer nunca!

 

Hipólita continuou vermelha. E Elektra deu o golpe de misercórdia:

 

_ E o mais importante: você me ama? De verdade? Não quer me ver feliz? Acha que eu seria feliz aqui, seguindo o mesmo destino que o seu, que o de minha avó Helena e tantas outras antes delas, abrindo mão de um verdadeiro amor por um reino? Há muito mais na vida de uma mulher que poder e orgulho. Eu quero descobrir o que há e quero me apoderar de tudo que eu puder. Mas com um companheiro do meu lado, um cúmplice, alguém que partilhe dos meus sentimentos, sejam de alegria ou tristeza, de preocupação ou de calmaria. Quantas vezes eu não te ouvi chorar de saudades? De arrependimento?

 

_ Cale-se, oh, por Ártemis, CALE-SE!

 

_ Tudo bem, já falei tudo que eu queria mesmo. Agora fica a seu critério. Vamos marcar a data. Mandarei um convite. Se você quiser ir, eu vou adorar.

 

_ Elektra – a voz de Hipólita era fria e cortante. – Se você fizer isso, vou considera-la traidora e te deserdarei.

 

_ Jura? Hum-hum, faça isso. Veremos quem vai ter mais a perder com suas atitudes...

 

Shion estava estarrecido. Mu paralisado. Enquanto voltavam ao Santuário, ambos tiveram o pensamento igual: “Afinal, o que fomos fazer lá? Proteger a quem?” Elektra riu e beijou a cada um:

 

_ Bem, eu precisava de um suporte técnico... mas, querem saber? Se ela não tivesse dito que me enviou pra fazer ciúmes ao Shaka, eu nunca iria reagir daquela maneira... Me senti meio... usada... como as crianças filhas de pais separados... Não é justo...

 

Os dois arianos apenas concordaram com a cabeça... Elektra deu um tchauzinho e foi seguindo pra vila das amazonas. Mu olhou para Shion, enquanto subiam as escadas:

 

_ Não vai acabar assim...

 

_ Claro que não. Ninguém bate na cara da rainha das amazonas de Temiscyra e sai impune. Nem a sua própria filha... Eu fiquei impressionado...

 

_ Pois é... por mais que eu achasse que conhecia minha filha, também fiquei. Ela seria uma ótima rainha...

 

_ Aioros é meu ídolo, já te falei? Com aquele jeitinho calmo e simples dele, veja a revolução que ele está causando...

 

_ Quem diria... Quer entrar?

 

_ Moksha está acordado?

 

_ Acho que...

 

_ MOOOOOOOOOOOOOKSHAAAAAAAAAAA, ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSA TESOURA?

 

_ Claro que eu quero, Mu-yu... Por mais histórias que eu tenha pra contar sobre as minhas viagens ao redor do mundo, nada se compara às travessuras do seu pequeno... – Shion passou o braço ao redor do ex-discípulo e gritou para dentro da casa de Virgem – MOK-CHAN! Vovô Shion chegou! Não vem me dar um abraço?

 

 

N/A: Bem, segundo capítulo... Essa garota é o que há, não é? Topetuda e com uma língua afiadíssima... O terceiro capítulo vai estar logo aí e não vai ser nada demais, apenas um pouco de romance entre Oiros e Leka... porque ela merece... A resposta de Hipólita vai ser dada num fic próprio, com direito a muita dor de cabeça pro Shakitito... Ah, my dear Volpi, obrigada pela review... É sempre bom lembrar das minhas discípulas que apareceram em Após uma festa de Baco... 17/04/2005.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO FINAL

Enquanto Shion experimentava as alegrias de ser avô postiço, Elektra descia para os chalés das amazonas. No meio do caminho, viu uma figura conhecida, que lhe acenou. Esperou. E enquanto Aioros se aproximava, Elektra sentiu uma onda de calor envolvendo-a, tão quente quanto o sorriso que o cavaleiro de Sagitário lhe abria. Uma sensação gostosa, que ela sempre fez questão de sufocar, por não querer se render ao que chamava “uma fraqueza feminina”. Sorriu de volta, sem perceber.

 

_ E aí, Leka?

 

_ E aí, Oiros?

 

_ Você ta meio pálida, gatinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

“Se você soubesse...” _ Não, Oiros... Deve ser o calor, ta forte a essa hora...

 

_ Não te vi treinando agora pela manhã. Você não ta doente, não, né?

 

_ Eu só estava conversando com meu pai e meu avô, assim, meio a sério...

 

_ Ahn... E eu era o assunto dessa conversa?

 

_ Quem sabe? – ela deu um olhar bem maroto pra ele. – Você bem que queria ser o assunto das minhas conversas...

 

_ Das suas conversas, dos seus pensamentos, queria ser todo seu, o tempo todo...

 

_ Eu andei pensando bem... porque não?

 

Os olhos verdes brilharam. Ele sorriu mais um pouco e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

 

_ Parece que eu tirei a sorte grande hoje. Minha amazona favorita está acessível...

 

_ Eu tenho sido uma megera contigo, não?

 

_ Ah, Leka, não é assim... Eu gosto de você como você é... Ainda que seja mais durona que as outras amazonas... Só eu sei que quando você está em meus braços seu coração acelera, você fica corada e se arrepia como uma mulher apaixonada... E eu adoro vê-la assim... Beijar essa boca carnuda e ouvir você suspirar...

 

“Que fofo! Ele está apaixonado mesmo...” _ Tudo isso, Oiros? Eu me comporto tão bestamente assim?

 

_ Totalmente adorável. – E inclinando a cabeça, Aioros tocou os lábios de Elektra com os seus, como se pedisse licença para beija-la, deixando que ela conduzisse o beijo como quisesse.

 

Elektra apertou os braços que rodeavam o pescoço do cavaleiro e aprofundou o beijo, ela mesmo lambendo os lábios másculos e depois invadindo a outra boca. Oiros gemeu e ergueu a amazona nos braços, levando-a para um lugar mais sossegado, a beira do riacho. Deitou-a num tapete de relva macia, com algumas flores miúdas e cobriu seu rosto de pequenos beijos... Acariciou seus contornos com a ponta dos dedos, quase como com reverência, como se tocasse algo sagrado. Elektra não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto dele.

 

“Oh, minha deusa, eu o amo... Eu o amo!! Me perdoe por ser tão fraca, por trair minha raça, mas eu estou disposta a optar pela vida de todas as mulheres comuns e pertencer a este homem. Eu quero pertencer a este homem para sempre!”

 

E sem perceber, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Aioros se surpreendeu, mas secou-as, primeiro com os dedos, depois com mais beijos, apertando-a carinhosamente de encontro ao peito, encostando numa árvore e deixando que Elektra se acomodasse entre suas pernas.

 

_ Você não quer me contar, mas taí a prova que você está tensa. Que foi? Seu avô não aprova nossa união?

 

Elektra suspirou. Ele devia saber o que vinha pela frente.

 

_ Minha mãe não vai facilitar em nada nosso casamento, sabia?

 

_ Imagino. Você está com medo dela? Ou você está chorando porque pensou melhor no que estará deixando pra trás e não sabe como me dizer que não me quer mais?

 

_ OIROS!!

 

_ Ué, que tem demais? Você é uma princesa, eu sou um cavaleiro simples. Eu seria Grande Mestre senão tivesse morrido, mas quer saber, adoro essa vida sem luxos que eu levo... Não posso te obrigar a pensar igual a mim. Você que tem que escolher... Qualquer que for sua opção, eu entenderei, Elektra.

 

_ Aioros, por quem me tomas? Por uma dessas mocinhas de novela, que treme de medo diante da mamãe? Ou por uma princesinha fútil, que só pensa em jóias e boa-vida? Imbecil, minha opção é você, seu tonto! Porque eu decidi viver o resto da minha vida com você, porque eu te amo. Você me ama?

 

Aioros sentiu que estava com as asas de sua armadura, a alma leve voando. Puxou a amada para um beijo demorado, depois riu e ficou em pé, erguendo-a e rodando com ela, gritando de alegria.

 

_ CLARO QUE EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Leka, eu juro, vou me esforçar ao máximo pra fazer sua opção valer. Oh, minha deusa, eu não mereço ser tão feliz.

 

_ Merece sim, Oiros... Merece sim...

 

_ Vou tomar um bom banho e te levar pra almoçar num lugar bem bacana. Vamos passar o dia hoje só curtindo. Tomar sorvete, passear no parque, vamos só viver a vida... Sem se preocupar com horários ou outras pessoas.

 

_ Parece muito bom... Bom mesmo...

 

_ Então, minha senhora, por favor...

 

Foram rindo e brincando se arrumarem para passar o dia juntos, somente eles. O primeiro de uma série de dias de amor verdadeiro, quando não precisavam mais ter receio de revelar que pertenciam um ao outro. Dias de cumplicidade, onde tinham certeza de poder contar um com o outro. E Elektra tinha impressão de que a provação dessa parceria estava bem próxima...

 

N/A: Pronto. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ELEKTRA DE ÁRTEMIS!! Mais um fic relâmpago, simplesinho mas de coração, a uma pessoa especial, que é personagem/cobaia dos meus fics desde DBZ... Eu gosto muito de escrever com ela, gosto muito da garota Carla, gosto, gosto, gosto. Muitas felicidades, minha querida. 19/04/2005.


End file.
